


Meus Amatus

by NO_ON101



Series: Woochan’s sexual explorations as teacher/student [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blowjobs, Chan kinda goes, Coming In Pants, Headspace, I’m confused myself, M/M, My First Smut, Non-Verbal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Subspace, Teacher Woojin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Woojin is a Latin teacher, Woojin is very verbal oop, handjobs, i think it’s kinda, latin petnames, pls idk if it’s any good, student Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_ON101/pseuds/NO_ON101
Summary: “This is what you wanted all along, didn’t you?” The brunet whispered into the boy’s ear when he leaned in. Another trail of chills ran down Chan’s spine. Why does he have to have such an effect on him?Then Chan realised the position in which they were. His fantasy has become the reality and his cheeks flushed a pink tint when he thought back to what had caused the situation in which he’s currently in. His grip on the elder’s shoulders became a bit tighter as he felt the embarrassment again.°°Chan has always had eyes for his Latin teacher, Mr Kim. One comment leads to a hard coverup.





	Meus Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from this one gif of Woojin. Lol I succeeded in adding it. This is not proofread (I think it is by now but I have no idea if it is so wtv)  
> For further translations:  
> Meum mellis - My honey  
> Meus amatus - My beloved

Chan walked into the classroom of his next lesson. He sat in the front. He would normally sit in the back and people did complain when he took ‘their’ seat, but they got used to it. He just always found himself wanting to listen more attentively to this particular teacher. He did not know why though.

Maybe it was his voice that left him mesmerised.

Maybe it was the way he taught resulting in him remembering everything he said.

Maybe he found Latin just an interesting subject. He did not know.

All the blond haired boy did know is that the lesson was going to start and his eyes immediately settled on the teacher. He wore a diamond patterned pullover sweater that adorned the round framed glasses that rested on his nose bridge, making his look the right one for a scholar.

Mr Kim was his Latin teacher. He adored him for some strange reason. All Chan knows about him is that he’s very young, good looking and teaches well. He’s kind but snaps when needed and now was one of those moments.

“Silence!” He screamed out, his hands flat on the table he always sits at and his body slightly leaned in and it didn’t help that Chan imagined himself sitting on that table with the teacher right in front of him with that exact pose, a slight blush crept up his cheeks after his fantasy took that turn.

The classroom immediately fell into pure silence. A cold sweat ran down everyone’s spine. Mr Kim doesn’t get angry easily, but when he does then you’re in real trouble.

Chan couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away from the neck of his teacher. Veins pierced through as anger flooded his system and the student found it extremely attractive. “Fuck, he’s hot,” slipped past the blond’s lips and even though it was below a whisper, the class was quiet and the tension could be cut with a knife, which made it easier for everyone in the front to hear his inappropriate remark of fascination.

Regret and embarrassment immediately fell over him. His cheeks burned as his heart pounded in his chest. He quickly hid his face in his hands while holding his head low. He fucked up.

Unfortunately for him, it didn’t go unnoticed by the teacher himself, “That reminds me. Mr Bang, please stay after class. We need to talk.”

Chan let his arms rest on the table and buried his face in them. He wanted to hide in a hole and never come out of it. But somehow he also felt nervous for what was to come after class. Come on, who wouldn’t want to be one on one with the godly teacher that he is. The blond haired boy found a new feeling somewhere in the depths of his stomach. It was strange, but not something he despised.

A few minutes after the commotion, the students were given an assignment to do in groups of two. Chan turned to look at his friend sitting beside him.

“What are you looking so smug for, Minho?” Chan questioned irritated. Minho wore a smirk with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He chuckled at his friend’s question.

“Enjoy your time with your sweetheart,” he whispered teasingly, leaning in to Chan. The blond’s cheeks fired up after his comment and he hit his friend’s shoulder. Minho chuckled again, but didn’t bother to remark any further.

After a few minutes the bell rang signalling that the lunch break has come and the students excitedly packed up and left the classroom one after another. The excitement wasn’t the same for Chan though. He got reminded that he needs to stay behind and talk with Mr Kim and he felt that strange thing again in the depths of his stomach. He decided to stay seated as the classroom emptied out, leaving only him and his unbearably attractive teacher alone.

“Could you close the door for me? And lock it while you can, please.” Mr Kim asked Chan while he also packed up his supplies. The blond didn’t question it and didn’t answer, but he stood up and walked towards the door to do as asked. When the teacher heard the quiet bang of the door closing he spoke, “That wasn’t the most appropriate comment, Chan.”

Chills ran down the blond’s spine when he heard his name leave Mr Kim’s mouth. His tone wasn’t his usual one. It was deep, sensual and alluring, making Chan feel weak in his legs. Chan decided to not answer. His back was facing his teacher. He didn’t have the courage to turn around and look the elder in the eyes.

“Chan,” he called out. A fluttering feeling enveloped the boy by hearing the voice pronounce his name and he felt even weaker. The patience began to leave Mr Kim’s body. He got desperate, “Come here.” And with those words Chan couldn’t resist. He didn’t have to do as was said, but he felt like it was an order and he just had to obey the man that had him feel so powerless and bashful.

So he turned around and trudged, feeling as if his legs are made from jelly, to the elder. He didn’t look up though, because he fully well knew that Mr Kim was contemplating him and he would feel even feebler if he saw those mesmerising eyes pull him in.

Chan halted when he was standing half a metre away from the teacher. There was only silence filling up the room and the elder was sick of it. A dry chuckle escaped his lips and he stepped forward, invading the boy’s bubble of insecurity and sanity. Now standing close to each other, Mr Kim didn’t go any further than that. Or did he?

The elder grabbed his wrist in a gentle manner and dragged him over to stand in between him and the table. They were nearly standing chest to chest, but just not yet.

Chan’s heart was pounding, ramming against his rib cage, as if it was suffocating and wanted to jump out to take a breather, but that also was what was happening to the blond because his breathing was very unsteady. He was nervous and he didn’t know what was to come, but again, what he did know is that what was about to happen is something he’ll like.

“Look me in the eyes,” the brunet purred, sending another trail of chills down the blond’s spine. He did as he was ordered. The elder’s eyes were intense and exposed the man’s desire, which was lust. Chan shrunk under his gaze. So alluring and powerful the blond wanted to run away and hide, but he couldn’t. Not because he didn’t have any strength in his legs, but because he was too pulled in to do so.

Mr Kim proceeded to put a hand on his side just above his hip, pulling him in. And now they were standing chest to chest. And now Mr Kim could most likely feel Chan’s pounding heart. The blond felt insecure, but his thoughts were quickly put to rest when the brunet took his chin in between his thumb and index finger.

Chan wasn’t sure on where to put his hands, so he went for the safest option and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, feeling his defined collarbone under his palms.

“Was it that hard to resist me, Mr Bang?” he asked in a disturbingly sensual tone, curiously tilting his head a bit while staring into Chan’s eyes. The blond gulped under the elder’s intense gaze. He still didn’t answer.

“So this is how you want to play,” his teacher concluded. “I’m fine with it, I guess.” And so, he eagerly settled his lips on his student’s. He didn’t move at first, he noticed Chan froze in his movements. The moment he felt the younger relax under his touch, he started to sloppily move his lips and the blond followed suit.

Chan felt the pool of heat in his stomach flood over as he got covered in the intoxicating feeling of lust, desire and a hint of sin. He wrapped his arms around his teacher’s neck and pulled him closer, while he kept moving and pulling on the elder’s lips.

Mr Kim bit somewhat harder on the blond’s lower lip and earned a soft moan from the boy. The brunet decided to play some more with his lips as he understood that that’s one of the only ways he’ll get more of such reactions.

The teacher let his hands fall behind his student’s thighs and took small steps forward hoping the younger will get the hint for him to sit on the table behind him. Fortunately he did and jumped up on the table almost crushing the brunet’s hands and on the way breaking off the kiss, leaving their lips wet from their mixed saliva.

Mr Kim chuckled when Chan tried to pull him closer again to continue their make out. The blond was getting frustrated when his teacher didn’t want to comply. The brunet decided to try something else instead.

He placed his hands on the table, making Chan crave his touch again, but the blond understood he isn’t going to get anything more than what his teacher feels like giving him and so he loosened his grip around the elder’s neck.

“This is what you wanted all along, didn’t you?” The brunet whispered into the boy’s ear when he leaned in. Another trail of chills ran down Chan’s spine. Why does he have to have such an effect on him?

Then Chan realised the position in which they were. His fantasy has become the reality and his cheeks flushed a pink tint when he thought back to what had caused the situation in which he’s currently in. His grip on the elder’s shoulders became a bit tighter as he felt the embarrassment again.

“So now you’re getting it, aren’t you?” His teacher continued. The brunet understood now that he won’t be getting any answers from the boy by the verbal form of communication. So he’ll try the physical way instead.

Mr Kim placed one of his hands just under Chan’s jaw and brought his lips to the other side. He began kissing behind his ear. He slowly kissed a trail down to his neck and began sucking, trying to find the sweet spot.

On the other side Chan started to fall apart under the elder’s touch and kisses. He felt himself melting and becoming one with the pool of heat that by now was overflowing his system. He couldn’t keep his groans and moans in as the brunet sucked on his neck. After a few seconds he let out a yelp and gasped when he felt a sudden weird sensation.

Mr Kim knew that he finally got the boy’s sweet spot. He sucked on it some more, fully well knowing that he’s giving the blond a hickey. A few more moans left Chan’s lips and it excited the elder how much power he held over the younger.

“Mis- mister Kim,” the boy whined. It threw the teacher off. He forgot for a second in what positions they were. He forgot that what they are doing right now is not something the society would find appropriate.

“Woojin,” he corrected, bringing his face back up to the blond’s confused one, that showed that he still was stuck in the pleasure’s hold. “Call me Woojin.” And Chan finally answered. He only murmured an “okay”, but it somehow made Woojin feel something.

He quickly captured the younger’s lips again and the blond tried to pull him even closer. This time being more aggressive. This time nudging Chan’s lips with his tongue and the blond letting him in. They let their tongues dance together in a way that their minds thought it’s graceful and out of a fairytale, but on the outside it looked disgustingly sloppy and wet. Their greediness showing as it seemed as if they were trying to devour each other’s faces.

Woojin’s hands slipped under the blond’s shirt and he gained a groan from the younger as his somewhat cold hands explored his abdomen and sides. While their lips were smashing together, Chan’s hands tangled themselves in the brunet’s locks and the teacher found it a very comforting feeling.

The kiss was surely not innocent and so it helped to get at least one of them aroused; Woojin ground his girth against whatever part of Chan was at the opposite end. His clothed erection was frustrating him as his pants sat tightly around it; making it almost too painful to bear. The blond noticed this because the older did just grind against his clothed crotch. He felt himself getting excited at the thought of the brunet’s cock.

The blond rubbed himself against the other too and Woojin knew that he could go a bit further. While still going on with their little make out, one of the teacher’s hands traveled down to his student’s visible bulge. He pressed hard on it and the younger whimpered under the unexpected touch, but he didn’t mind it; he even started grinding under the painful pressure for some friction.

Woojin’s other hand creeped up the blond’s chest, he squeezed his nipple a bit too hard. Chan whined when he did so, but for him his senses were too mixed to register the squeeze as pain; it was all pleasure for the student and it only brought him more towards the edge.

The younger kept on grinding on Woojin’s hand, chasing his high while his whines and moans intensified, but any sounds were muffled as their lips were still connected. The older pulled away from their kiss, wanting to hear all of his pleasure cries, and observe the blond’s expressions. Woojin chuckled in amusement resulting in breaking off the kiss.

“Aren’t we desperate?” he purred next to Chan’s ear, making the younger feel the knot in his stomach tightening. The teacher noticed the blond’s movements slow down and he knew he was close. He took some of the pressure from his student’s erection and immediately heard a hard whine from him at the lack of friction. He kept on grinding though.

Woojin couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable the younger looked in his euphoric state. How adorable and fragile he looked rubbing his clothed length on his hand. He decided to tease him a little bit more and started to kiss down Chan’s throat, sucking on his most sensitive spot again and while doing so putting more pressure on his hard cock.

Chan’s moans began to be unsteady as he whimpered from time to time and Woojin knew he was just at the edge. He brought his head to the boy’s chest and kissed a trail down to his nipple, where he licked and sucked. This helped bringing the younger to his high and a loud and dragged-out moan left his lips. This made Woojin remember that he’s still hard himself and it only made him even more excited.

Meanwhile Chan felt embarrassed for practically coming ‘untouched’. He felt his hot semen in his underwear sticking to his dick. He felt gross for coming in his pants. And to point out that he just came from his hot teacher’s hand. He felt very sinful and it only added to the fuel of him wanting to go further.

With hooded eyes he looked down at Woojin who was looking up at him. Their eyes met and even though he felt like he should feel embarrassed and hide away, he only felt comfort from looking into his dark brown orbs and seeing a gentle smile plastered on his swollen lips.

The elder brought his head up and placed a chaste kiss on the blond’s lips and his forehead on the other’s. “Did you enjoy yourself, meum mellis?” he wondered teasingly. A blush crept up Chan’s cheeks at the nickname as he remembered the word from his last class and he wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He kept staring at his teacher’s alluring eyes and a sound of satisfaction sounded in the younger’s throat.

Woojin backed away his forehead from Chan’s and grabbed one of his wrists, earning a confused sleepy gaze, still drunk of his high. The brunet lead and placed the younger’s hand over his own clothed erection, Chan emitted a gasp at the touch of his teacher’s bulge under his palm. “You see... I am still hard and I don’t think I should let you off the hook so easily,” he mused.

Chan snickered. He knew what the older was playing at. When Woojin let go of the blond’s wrist to place his own at the table, trapping Chan in between, the younger took his chance and immediately went for the older’s belt. He unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned his jeans and before the teacher could comprehend his student’s mind, the blond’s hand was already on his cock.

Woojin let out a small whine and let his forehead rest on his student’s with his eyes closed when Chan’s fingers brushed over the sensitive tip of his length. He kept on teasing the elder, only touching the head. It frustrated Woojin. He needed more friction. And how much he wanted to beg for more, he wouldn’t. How petty he may sound. He’s the one in charge right now.

Chan just got reminded in what position they were when he heard a few kids yell in the hallway, just outside the classroom. He must hurry.

The blond let out a sigh as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Woojin’s lips just before he sank down onto his knees. Woojin knew what was coming whilst Chan’s hand finally went down onto the base of his cock. Even though he knew what he was getting himself into, he couldn’t hold in a groan that escaped when his student lapped on the head of his length.

Woojin buried his hand in Chan’s curls, slightly tugging on it and tightened his other hand’s grip on the table to support himself. The blond kept on stroking his cock. He hollowed out his cheeks and took Woojin completely in, earning a moan from the elder when he gagged and send vibrations right down his length.

“Just like that, good boy,” Woojin whispered in a low tone and the words of approval only encouraged the blond to start bobbing his head and stroking up and down his teacher’s cock.

The teacher whimpered under Chan’s sensual touch and he felt his legs become weak which resulted in him tightening his grip on Chan’s hair. The blond moaned at the feeling of having his hair pulled and the vibrations made Woojin feel the knot in his stomach tightening.

“I’m—“ a high pitched whine slipped past his lips— “I’m close, Chan.” The latter heard the desperation for his high in the elder’s voice, but he noticed the hesitation, probably hinting at it that he didn’t want to cum in the younger’s mouth. Chan decided to ignore it though. He only sped up the pace in his strokes and sucked on the intensely red head whilst lapping and pushing his tongue into the slit.

Chan felt Woojin’s cock throb and another whine sounded in the elder’s throat. He kept on stroking fast, desperate for Woojin to cum. Maybe even desperate for his teacher’s seed, but he wouldn’t admit that.

Chan felt his jaw getting tired, but fortunately Woojin finally came with a long dragged-out moan. The blond struggled and almost choked when he swallowed the elder’s cum, but no one needed to know how satisfied he felt by letting him cum.

Chan proceeded to back off, the elder’s cock slipping out of his mouth. He looked up and there his teacher was gazing at him with hooded eyes, completely blissed out. He chuckled. He has done that. He made him feel good.

Woojin took a deep breath and his hand reached out under Chan’s jaw, pulling him up. Again, face to face, the brunet got lost in the younger’s eyes. The blond’s hands found home on the broad shoulders of his partner. The thumb of the older’s hand caressed Chan’s cheek lovingly. The last mentioned wore an innocent smile, completely proud of himself.

“Can I kiss you?” Woojin muttered. Chan giggled, turned his head and kissed the elder’s palm. “Of course you can.”

Woojin without hesitation connected their lips and licked into his mouth. Chan smiled into the kiss. At this rate he’s gonna get hard again. The brunet pulled him chest to chest by his waist. Chan locked his hands behind his neck, running a hand through his hair.

Woojin pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips and glanced at the clock he remembered hung there. Panic settled in, he quickly parted from the younger’s body and put his jeans back on.

“We have like 2 minutes till next class,” He hurriedly warned. Chan immediately pulled out his phone and tried fixing his hair and oh god. His lips were completely red and swollen. A few faint marks adorned his neck too and he cursed under his breath. How much he wouldn’t want to be found out, he doesn’t regret any of it.

Chan stepped towards the teacher and the latter looked at him confused with big eyes when the fore mentioned hand reached out to his head. Chan did the same thing as he did to himself. A smile formed itself on Woojin’s lips.

“Okay. Get to class now before you’re late.” He grabbed Chan’s hand in his hair and kissed the back of it. “Meus amatus.”

Chan’s breath hitched and a furious blush found its way up his cheeks. He nodded and with another kiss on the elder’s lips he hurried to the door. “Uhm. Open the window. It smells funny,” he announced before skedaddling out of the door towards the toilet to clean himself up. Woojin laughed at the younger’s antics and comment and complied.


End file.
